How to get through Psych without killing Liam Dunbar
by doseofodesta
Summary: Of course, out of all the classes offered at Beacon Hills Liam Dunbar just had to be in the same class as Hayden. Of course, out of all the desks he could have been assigned to he had to be put next to her, and of course, out of all the possible partners she could have been given, Ms. Martin had to pair her with him. AU AH
1. Step One: Resist Blinding Him

Hayden was finding it incredibly difficult not to punch Liam Dunbar in the face.

 _Again._

"You don't understand."She told her sister as she walked through the crowded parking lot of Beacon Hills High. She held her cell pressed between her face and her shoulder as she rummaged through her backpack. It was an uncomfortable position and she received many judgmental stares as she attempted to balance her soccer bag on her back whilst holding her pencil case with her teeth. W _here was that stupid paper?_ She gave up and dropped everything but her phone and backpack."I have to sit next to him for over an hour and pretend I don't want to strangle him. It's _painful!_ "

Her sister just laughed, her voice cracking over the phone.

"I'm being serious, sis, it's awful." Hayden groaned. She finally found her chemistry homework crumpled at the bottom of her bag and shoved everything back in before zipping the pack up. Hayden swung the bag back around her shoulder and picked up her soccer gear just in time to make it before the late bell. She wasn't even two steps in the door before she received the 'no cell phones allowed' glare from a teacher.

"Look I have to go." She said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Her sister said, then added just before she hung up, "Please try not to kill him."

Hayden shoved the phone back into her pocket and rushed to the locker room. She had 5 minutes from the time the first bell rang until the first class started. She pulled out the granola bar she hadn't had time to eat at home and quickened her pace.

She passed the brown haired boy she always saw at the station, the sheriff's son, Stilinski or something. As many times as she'd seen him, dropping off lunch for his father, sitting in that beat up blue jeep of his, or stealing looks at personal files she knew he wasn't allowed to see, she'd never talked to him before. He was always staring at the short redhead with the big eyes and it made her sad because Hayden had never had anyone look at her like that.

"You're late." a voice snapped as she rounded the corner, pulling her out of her thoughts. Standing just outside the locker room was a tall girl with frizzy blonde hair Grace Dunbar, their goalie.

"I still have a minute left!" Hayden said. She ran into the room and shoved her bag into the tiny locker, slamming the door shut. As much as Hayden despised Grace's brother, she loved her. The three of them had been close friends before the sixth grade when Liam ruined her life. Hayden decided she wasn't going to loose Grace because of something Liam did. Even if she had wanted to be mad at her for her brother's actions, she couldn't exactly ignore her when they played on the same soccer team. Hayden always met Grace by the locker room and walked to class. Which meant that Grace was waiting for Hayden _a lot_.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Hayden said once they finally started walking to Psychology.

"What else was I supposed to do?"Grace asked."Did you find your chem?"

"Yes, although none of it's right."

If there was one thing she hated _almost_ as much as Liam, it was Chemistry. She spent her night crying into her textbook for three hours before finally giving up and writing down random numbers in the hope that her teacher would simply grade for completion.

"You know you could have called me."Grace said. Grace was one of those people who could look at the textbook for five minutes and never have to look at it again. School came easily to her. Not so much to Hayden.

"It was 3am, I figured you were asleep like the rest of the sane people."Hayden said, before turning in to the classroom. Plus if she had called her there was a chance Liam would answer the phone and that was the last thing she needed when having an emotional breakdown.

Then she saw him.

He was sitting at his desk, his stupid desk that had to be right next to hers, wearing that grey shirt that was actually really cute but he ruined it with his stupid face. He was fixing his hair, his stupid blond hair that somehow always looked good, even if he ran six miles, _no one_ looks good after running six miles, what gave him the right? And he was laughing, Hayden hated, _hated,_ that laugh. What was he so damn happy about? Her life was a mess and this asshole was laughing. Liam with his stupid shirt and his stupid eyes and his stupid smile and his stupid voice and- _God!_ She wanted to punch him for just existing.

"Try not to kill him." Grace said.

Hayden took a deep breath, then took her seat. The class was filled with mostly sophomores, aside from Malia Hale, who was a senior. She was a pretty girl, dating that Stininski kid. Hayden didn't mean to pry into other people's lives. She just noticed things. She noticed that the way he looked at Malia wasn't the same as the way he looked at the girl with the red hair. It never would be. Hayden almost felt bad for her. She was in love with someone who was always going to be in love with someone else.

Hayden tried to pay attention to the teacher but then Liam winked at her and she spent the rest of class calculating just the right angle to shoot her rubber band at his eye to cause temporary blindness.

"Hayden." Grace said, shoving a packet in her face.

Hayden took it, momentarily forgetting her need for revenge. "What's this?"

"Baby Project." Grace explained. "Partners are on the last page."

Hayden skimmed over the front of the packet briefly. They would work in partners to take care of a baby, a doll, for two weeks. They were given wristbands that worked with a sensor in the doll, so every time it cried or need to be fed they would need to scan their wristband to make it stop. It had been an assignment Hayden knew was part of the course. Last year she had seen upperclassmen carrying them around school. She wasn't looking forward to it.

She flipped to the back to see the list of partners. She saw Grace's name and was disappointed when it was paired with Malia.

"Oh no."Hayden heard Grace say. She was surprised. Grace didn't seem to have a problem with Malia. Hayden turned around to face her friend.

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked.

Grace shook her head and looked at Liam. "It was nice knowing you little brother."

Hayden turned to Liam, still confused.

He was smiling at her. Smiling? Why was he smiling?

 _Oh no._

Hayden looked at the bottom of the page where her name was.

Hayden Romero and Liam Dunbar.

That was it.

She was going to kill him.

 **So here's my first Teen Wolf fic. AU AH. I'm really excited about this and I hope you guys like it! I think these two are absolutely adorable together and I just had to write something. This story will mainly revolve around Layden but as you probably noticed I'll be including other characters as well. Please review, let me know what you think!**

 **By the way I don't own anything.**


	2. Step 2: A Soccer Ball Is Not A Weapon

"Ms. Martin." Hayden said, her nostrils flaring. Liam knew how hard she was trying not to lose her temper. "Could I please switch partners?"

It was the third time Hayden had asked and Ms. Martin gave her the same answer. "Why?"

"B-because!" Hayden snapped. She couldn't exactly tell her teacher it was because she had a devious plan to destroy Liam's life. That wouldn't be reasonable. Hayden's lip was quivering and Liam knew she was going to burst. "Because it's unrealistic."

Hayden was trying her best to be quiet as she spoke with Ms. Martin at the front desk. The rest of the class was reading over the packet, already talking to their new partners. Grace and Liam were leaning on the edge of thier seats, trying to listen as Hayden continued to dig herself in to a hole.

Liam would have argued with Ms. Martin as well, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. Like most teachers who had Liam his freshman year, she was not very fond of him. He had had a bad day and might have accidentally kicked a few chairs and flipped his desk. Ms. Martin never liked him after that.

"This project is supposed to show us what it's really like to have a kid right?" Hayden said. She pointed to Liam and he looked down at his notebook, pretending he wasn't eavesdropping. "Well, we would never realistically have a child together. Ever. I mean I can't even make eye contact with him, there is no way we would do it-"

Hayden stopped. Too late.

Ms. Martin smiled at her, the kind of smile Grace gives him when she's forced to apologize to him but secretly wants to throw him into the pool.

"Ms. Romero." She said, standing up and placing her hands on the desk so she was face to face with Hayden. "Please, tell me then who in this class you would _realistically_ 'do it' with."

Grace covered her mouth to keep from laughing and Liam could see that Hayden regretted not waiting until the class left to have this conversation.

"I-"Hayden stuttered. Her face had turned a new shade of red and Liam couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. Either way it was amusing to watch.

"I'm sure Liam and I can figure something out." She mumbled.

Ms. Martin nodded, satisfied and handed Hayden back her packet.

Hayden didn't look at Liam or Grace as she returned to her seat. She put her face in her hands and let her dark hair shield her from the rest of the class.

Ms. Martin told the class to sit with their partners and the students burst to life. Everyone began scooting desks together and moving bags, all of the other students seemed perfectly pleased with who they were paired up with. It was unfair. Malia moved behind Liam to be next to Grace.

Liam knew Malia Hale, but wouldn't consider her a friend. Scott McCall, a senior with a heart the size of Jupiter, was the lacrosse captain at Beacon Hills High. He took Liam under his wing his freshman year. It had been rough to say the least, back when Liam was angry at everyone and everything, but somehow Scott managed to break through that. He did more for Liam in one season than therapists and medications did his whole life. Scott's best friend Stiles was dating Malia. Liam and Malia only talked when Stiles was around and Liam didn't really know what to think of her. She was gorgeous and, in all honesty, she kind of scared him.

"I think we should both take the first week so we'll be able to help each other out." Grace said to Liam.

"What?" He asked.

She shoved the packet in his face, pointing to part of the instructions.

"One person gets the baby one week and the other gets it the following." Grace explained. Every time she received a new project her brown eyes lit up as if it were a new toy. Her posters were never just posters, they were masterpieces made with Michael's worthy scrap-booking skills. Her essays were always filled with words Liam had never heard of, but somehow never came off as pretentious. Liam thought that if he asked enough times, Grace would probably do the project for him.

"So we don't actually have to work together?" Hayden asked, piping in for the first time since she sat down.

"You still have to help each other. It's just one person claims responsibility over night."

Hayden turned to Liam. "I will be perfectly fine without your help."

"You both have to scan in." Malia reminded them. Hayden groaned. "But no it'll be fine. You'll just fail the assignment so you'll fail the course and then you'll have an E on your report card and you won't be able to get in to college. Then you won't be able to find a job and then you'll run out of money so you'll have to live on the streets and all your friends will ignore you because you'll smell like cat pee and failure."

"I think that might be better than working with you." Hayden snapped.

Grace laughed but the sound was drowned out by the loud ring of the school bell.

"Please fill out page three and to turn in on Monday." Ms. Martin said as students started to pack up. "Have a nice weekend. You'll be starting the projects when we get back."

Hayden, who's face was still red with rage, didn't bother saying anything to him before she stormed out of the room to her next class.

Malia smiled at him. "I like her."

Liam groaned, resting his head on his desk in exhaustion, and thought, _maybe if I bang my head against it enough times I'll die and won't have to do the project._

"Cheer up Liam." Grace said. She pulled him up out of his seat. "It could be worse."

"How?" Liam asked. He grabbed his books and Grace dragged him out in to the hallway. His best friend Mason was already waiting for them. He smiled as Liam sulked over to him. "How could this possibly be worse?"

"You could have a baby for real." Grace pointed out.

"You're not helping." Liam said and shoved Grace off of him.

"Why are you pouting?" Mason asked.

"Hayden and Liam are having a baby." Malia said.

"No, seriously what's wrong?" Mason asked, not even entertaining the idea that the two of his friends could be together.

"We have to work together on a project." Liam explained as the group began walking to their next class. Malia and Grace split off at the end of the hallway but the boys continued on.

"How's Brett?" Liam asked, trying his best not to show his disgust in his voice.

Out of all the guys his best friend could have had a crush on, his heart picked the only person that hated Liam more than Hayden. Liam couldn't help being angry at his old teammate, he was just so infuriating with his arrogant smile that reminded Liam of everything he'd done wrong, but Mason talked about him as if he was the greatest human being to ever grace the earth. It drove Liam insane whenever he saw them together. He hadn't seen Mason this happy in a while and he wanted more than anything for his friend to be happy. But he also had an irresistible urge to burn Brett's house down.

"We don't have to talk about him."Mason told him as they made their way up the stairs. The stairwell was crowded as the sea of students rushed to their next class. Mason grabbed on to Liam's backpack to keep himself from being trampled by the upperclassmen.

"I said I didn't have a problem with it." Liam reminded him once they were on the second floor.

"Yeah." Mason laughed. "But it's like when you do something wrong and your parents 'aren't mad' at you but give you the look of disappointment that makes you fee like the worst child in the history of existence."

"Like how Grace 'isn't mad' she had to transfer because of me."

Mason stopped smiling at that. But before Mason could say anything Liam slipped into the classroom.

* * *

"This is all Lydia's fault." Liam said as he chucked another lacrosse ball into the net. It zipped past Scott and collided with the back of the goal.

"How is it her fault?" Stiles asked as he wound up for the shot.

"I've told her how much Hayden hates me, and she probably told her mom, who also hates me, so she made us partners."

Stiles shot and Scott caught it as if he had passed it to him. It was the third time he missed.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Scott said. He was taller than Liam, both of them were, and walked around the field with a look of seniority, even though they were only messing around. He tossed a ball to his best friend. "Stiles hated you when he first met you and now you're friends."

"You hated me?" Liam asked, turning back to the brown haired boy.

"Hate is a very strong word..." Stiles said, fidgeting with his lacrosse stick.

"He hated Derek too. And Isaac. And Theo..."

"I still hate Theo." Stiles corrected pointing his stick at Scott. "And I'm not Derek Hale's biggest fan either."

"Can we not talk about Theo?" Liam groaned and Scott gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Grace. She talks about him all the time. Apparently he's in her pre-calc class. She was on the phone last night for an hour and all I heard about was how dreamy Theo Raeken is."

"Does your sister think I'm dreamy?"Stiles asked.

Liam hit him with his stick.

Cross Country practice was delayed an hour because Coach had to attend a meeting, so the boys decided to take a few shots while they waited. Coach was probably the only teacher that _liked_ Liam. Lacrosse was the one thing Liam was good at and his coach saw it right away. He was the only teacher that didn't say on back to school night 'Oh you're _Liam's parrents.'_ He actually spoke of him with pride instead of spitting his name out like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Isn't Malia in that class?" Stiles asked. He shot again and the ball swung wide. He had to sprint after it before it rolled on to the soccer field. Liam spotted Hayden juggling as she waited for the rest of her team to get ready. Her dark hair was pulled back out of her face and as she bounced the soccer ball from foot to foot, she actually looked happy. Liam had watched her play, he was forced to watch Grace's games from the car so he wouldn't get kicked out for yelling at the referees, and noticed that when she was on the soccer field was the only time Liam saw her smile.

It felt strange when he had gotten so used to her death glare.

"Mailia's working with my sister." Liam answered as Stiles ran back to the goal they had set up away from the field. He looked over to the bleachers where he saw Malia staring, very confused, at a textbook. He saw Mason sitting a few rows up and gave him a small wave. Mason didn't notice it though. He was talking to someone, a worried looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Corey, Liam thought his name was. Liam was just happy Mason wasn't talking to Brett.

"That...should...be...interesting." Stiles panted, already sweating. "Malia talking care of a baby."

"Grace is really excited about it." Liam said. He shot again and this time Scott stopped it.

"I can ask Lydia to talk to-DUCK!"

Liam didn't duck fast enough and was nailed in the back of the head. He flopped forward as the soccer ball bounced off of him.

He heard Stiles laugh as he pushed himself back up. He turned to see Hayden holding her hands up as if it were actually an accident.

"Sorry." She said with a smirk.

Stiles looked down at Liam and said, "I don't think I ever hated you that much."

 **Okay just to clear things up this story is starting in the beginning of the school year (they get one big project per marking period). That means it's soccer season not lacrosse which plays in the spring. Anyway here's chapter two, I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


End file.
